


Every You Every Me

by Polka



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	Every You Every Me

***

那男人呼吸沉重，趴伏在地板上，庞大而肥胖的身躯扭动如蠕虫，喉咙里发出模糊的低吼。  
血的味道。  
血在地板上流淌开，一小汪带着热度的深色水泊。  
意识到的时候，威尔发现自己正背抵墙壁，屋子脏乱而狭小，门就在他的右手侧。他犹豫了片刻，接着朝面前的男人跨了一步，弯下腰去。  
有人受伤了，在他脚下流着血，他不能就这么离开。  
他伸手摸到那厚实的肩膀，试图把男人翻转过来，但随即他就看见了自己的双手——它们幼小而稚嫩，毫无力气，只属于一个孩子。  
“你在做什么？”  
他认出了这声音。  
“跑，”这声音告诉他，“别管他，快跑。”  
他没有听过沃夫冈如此的语气。在他印象里这个德国人就像金属一样坚硬，是他们之中最危险的一个，是这个世界上与他对立的那一类人，但此刻他听起来吓坏了，声音发颤。“快跑，”沃夫冈重复，“趁他还没爬起来，快跑。”  
没错，他应该逃走。似曾相识的恐惧缠住了他的双腿，铁锈味在嘴里弥散开。  
他清楚被这家伙逮住的后果，也熟悉电视柜旁那根锈迹斑斑的拨火棒砸在身上的滋味，他都记起来了，那些别人看不到的伤疤，那些蜷缩在街角等待天亮的日子。  
男人迟钝地支起了胳膊，从地上翻坐起来，而他的手还搭在对方肩上。  
现在一切都迟了。  
他的手腕被握住，那些愤怒的手指像是烙铁。  
他为什么不跑？  
现在一切都迟了。拨火棒被拖拽出刺耳的摩擦声，男人在咒骂，酒精令咬字模糊不清。  
他开始发抖。  
不能哭，他告诉自己，不管发生什么都不能哭。他或许弱小，但绝不是个孬种。

他忘了拉上窗帘。  
房间被驶过的列车车灯照亮，地面几乎随着铁轨振动起来，树影匆匆后退。  
他挪了挪胳膊，在床上舒展开身体，发现没有疼痛。然后他擦拭眼角，也并没有眼泪。  
“没事，你只是做了个梦而已。”  
他被吓了一跳，扭头去看，说话的人就站在窗户旁，只穿着条白色短裤，抱着双臂。  
“不是你做了个梦？”  
“严格意义上也可以这么说。”  
他环视四周：地上的空酒瓶，揉成一团的快餐包装纸，一个熟睡着的女人，裸着身体，长发流泻在枕头上，腰间有个小小的心形纹身。  
他也记得她——总是站在波茨坦的一个停车场入口，穿着荧光色的超短裙，对待熟客总有种磕了药似的漫不经心。但她很好，价格合理，并且什么都不问。  
“我以为你和卡拉...”  
沃夫冈看着他，朝他摇头。  
列车已经驶远，房间里恢复了黑暗与寂静。  
“我知道我适合什么样的人。”站在他窗口的人低声回答。

 

***

 

有人从身后揽住他，湿热而柔软的部位滑过他的耳垂，逗弄他，然后温柔地包裹住他，是埃尔南多。  
又发生了。他叹气。  
已经是凌晨，但他刚刚回到警局，独自坐在更衣室板凳上。  
今天格外漫长，一个失踪女孩肿胀的尸体在密歇根湖上浮起，一群混混抢劫了一个刚拿到救济金的独居老人，将他捆在洗脸池的水管上，临走还放了一把火，此外还有名巡警，在截下一辆超速的福特之后被连击三枪，现在还没脱离危险期。  
今天就像过去的每一天一样漫长，换掉制服之后他就要回家，开瓶啤酒，一口气灌完，然后倒在床上，好好睡上一觉。  
但他的计划被破坏了：有人咬住了他的耳垂，在他耳边难耐地呼吸。火苗自他的小腹燃烧起来，哪怕他原本从不会为另一个男人的喘息而动情。  
“你得想办法停止这个。”  
他告诉利托。而英俊的墨西哥人朝他微笑，面颊潮红。  
他知道利托此刻的感受。那只拨弄他乳头的手此刻也停留在他自己的胸口，他能感觉到它们变硬，渴望地挺立，乞求更多的爱抚。  
不能再继续下去了。他喘着气试图切断联系，试图把自己从这具躯体里拽出来，但没有用。他依旧在这里，和利托一起，他熟悉这间豪华公寓里柔软的双人床，想要另一个人的亲吻与触摸，渴求进入与被进入。他仰起头，在警局冷冰冰的板凳上扭动身体，将一只手探向自己的阴茎，但有人抢在他之前完成了这个动作。  
他回头，对上了一双浅绿色的眼睛。  
“看来不止我一个。”沃夫冈对他说。他的眼睛湿润，颧骨被他们共同的欲望染红。没有征求同意他就凑了过来。威尔首先感觉到的是刺人的胡茬，接着是嘴唇。  
那就像在和自己接吻。  
他难以解释这感觉。  
那只手隔着布料揉搓他已经充血的阴茎，当他张嘴想要呼吸时，舌头便斜探了进来，刷过齿列，在他口腔中尽情翻搅。  
思维停滞了，世界只剩他和他身后的人，灼热的皮肤贴紧他后背，汗水将他们俩濡湿。意识到抵在他臀缝摩擦的物体是什么时他像被烫到般往前挣扎，埃尔南多的手指却早已在那儿等着他。他无处可逃，乳头因为被玩弄而肿胀发痛，阴茎则在另一个人的手掌中抽动。  
没有人来阻止这一切。  
当然没有人。  
“你知道吗？”他被揽了回去，取悦他性器的手绕过阴囊往下揉按，德国人贴上他的耳朵，“我一直想要干翻你们这些自以为是的混蛋条子，虽然不是用这样的方式。”

 

***

地板上的啤酒瓶数量又增加了。没打开窗户的房间里格外闷热，但那也许是他自己的错觉。  
他躺在床上，腰间纹着一颗桃心的女人曾经躺过的位置。硬物抵住他双腿之间那个刚刚被唾液润滑过的入口。他紧张地蜷起身体，收紧肌肉，但沃夫冈捉住他的脚踝，将他往两侧打开，接着手指回到小腹，沿着隆起的肌肉往下爱抚。  
在阴茎重新被触碰时他拱起了腰，滚热的物体随之撑开了他，那感觉令他发出呻吟。  
他似乎失去了对自己身体的控制能力。  
有那么一瞬间他成为了一个旁观者：看着自己被压在床垫上，被另一个男人随意操弄，那根尺寸惊人的阴茎整个没入他的肠道，然后湿漉漉地抽出，再顶进去，入口处的毛发沾着白沫，而他闭上了眼睛，从胸口往上的皮肤全被染红，用一只手圈住自己的阴茎，却只是握着，似乎从沃夫冈那儿得到的快感已经足够。  
德国人干他干得像只野兽，快而狠，带着他整具躯体都随着节奏上下晃动，大腿内侧的肌肉群颤抖。他不知道自己也有那样的表情：那样拧起的眉头，红润的嘴唇和失神的眼睛。  
是疼痛将他拉了回去。  
很快他就明白了疼痛源于哪里。  
一根蘸着润滑剂的手指在他被插得松软的那一圈肌肉上试探，随即就刺了进来，不顾那儿已经存在一根巨物。他慌张地在埃尔南多的指头上扭动，想要挣脱，但第二根指尖很快也强行侵入。他的入口边缘被完全撑开了，随之而来的是钝痛，他已经没办法再承受更多。  
但埃尔南多并不知道。两根手指头对于他和他的爱人来说只是前戏而已。  
“不行，”当手指抽出时威尔预感到了接下来会发生的事。他开始乞求，却不知道谁在听，“太多了，我会受伤…”  
回应他的是一个吻。  
“不会的。”沃夫冈向他保证。  
接着吻落在他的额头上，眼皮上，鼻梁上，最后是嘴唇。他不记得有谁这么吻过他了——哪怕存在这样的记忆，此刻他也无法确定来自于谁，但这感觉令他安心。  
“放松。”  
他照做了。  
吸气，吐气，接纳一切。  
前液将他的手指搞得一片潮湿，另一根阴茎挤开狭窄的肛口，插了进来。他被撑满了，这已经是极限。  
吸气，吐气。  
他没有体验过这样的性爱。在今天以前他从没有用身体的这一部分接纳过任何人，但伴随着酸麻与胀痛的是令他眩晕的热度，一根连接他大脑的引火线被点燃，他快要烧着了。  
他不知道是谁先动了起来，沃夫冈还是埃尔南多。然后他像烟花一样爆开，火星四溅，意识碎裂。  
一部分的他散落在沃夫冈的身体里。  
他的声音从别人耳朵里听起来如此快乐，一点也不像他自己——没完没了的警务总提前消耗了他，哪怕做爱也只是机械般的运动，如同在完成本能指派给他的任务，毫无热情。但此刻他听起来快乐极了，拖长了的高亢呻吟跟那些付费下载的小电影里刻意而干涩的尖叫截然不同。他低头亲吻自己，将呻吟压下去，然后再放开，与另一个男人配合着从这具躯体中压榨出更多快感。  
他的喉咙开始沙哑，耳膜鼓动，胸腔里的心脏也跳得仿佛不再属于他自己。  
吸气，吐气。  
他躺在警局的长板凳上，浑身赤裸，叫得如同动物在发情。伏在他身上的男人也忍不住低吼，用力干着他，不顾他到底能承担多少。  
接着沃夫冈的动作突然缓慢下来——他的表情有那么一瞬间的惊诧与惶恐，威尔注意到了。  
是利托。利托跪在沃夫冈的身后，掰开了他的臀瓣，将舌尖凑了上去，润湿那一圈私密的皱褶。威尔知道他不敢再往后退，因为那会将他送到利托的舌头上，再被那条灵活、强韧的东西一点点撬开。  
有些事情曾经发生过，他们心里都清楚，但那时候的性绝不像现在这般温柔。那个男人只会掏出阴茎硬生生地插进来，不管他是否流血哭叫。事情结束后他会躲进厕所冲洗身体内的血和精液，用毛巾将自己擦拭得快要脱皮。  
威尔知道，利托也知道。  
成为一个族群之后他们还没有学会该如何相处，也不懂得要怎样去控制分享那些你并不想要别人了解的事。他们同伴的大脑此刻几乎是透明的，藏不住任何东西。  
但利托用双手摁住了沃夫冈的胯骨，不顾他的躲闪，将脸重新埋进他身后。  
他彻底停止了在威尔体内的律动，浑身僵硬，不知所措。利托的舌头继续开拓他，浅浅地戳刺进去，和记忆里被撕裂的感觉并不相同。  
“放松。”威尔凝视他，抬起手臂勾住他的脖颈，将他拉向自己。他犹豫地回望，接着弯下腰去，顺从地将自己完全暴露出来，像一只狼露出咽喉。  
威尔想要吻他，也想要亲吻利托和他的爱人，他们是一个族群，无需相互隐瞒，毫无保留地共享一切。  
于是他仰头去吻他，收缩自己挤压体内的阴茎，然后利托加入了进来，带着更为缓和的节奏，抹去了沃夫冈的戾气。他们赤裸如初生婴儿，紧紧联结在一起，用身体和思维贪婪地读取彼此。  
他从未经历过这样的性爱，但他知道世界上不会再有比这更美妙的事。

***

他以为他会死在这里。在南城区的一间废弃仓库的门口，一条臭水沟从他面前流过，空地上堆满了建筑垃圾。  
是他自己犯了个错误——在增援尚未赶到时就冲进人群里，朝他们鸣枪示警。而那个男孩明显已经撑不了太久了，却还摇晃着从地上爬起来，捏紧拳头。如果他再往前迈一步，就会被他曾经的“同伴”们捅破内脏，流血至死。没有医院会为了帮派内斗而派救护车来这里，威尔知道，他别无选择。  
所以现在轮到他倒在地上。  
血液正从每一处伤口急速逃离，他按着腹部，想要止住流血，但效果不尽人意。他已经失去了力气，手指发抖，黏糊糊的鲜血从他指间喷涌而出，带着原本属于他的热度。  
事情就是这样了，过不了多久他就会休克，等那些人赶到的时候，他已经开始变冷。然后他们会在另一处发现那男孩的尸体，司空见惯的故事。  
“我以为条子逞英雄都是些电影里才会演的桥段。”一只手覆住了他的手。  
“我可不赞同你。”另一个声音说。

 

fin.


End file.
